Guardian Love
by Staza-may
Summary: In a world where love is rare what can a princess do when she falls for her guardian? Please R&R All human. DISCOUNTIONED
1. Chapter 1

_**Guardian Love by Staza-May**_

_**Chapter One (OCC)**_

**AN: I do not own Twilight. The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. P.S This goes for the rest of the story. Enjoy.**

Fourteen year old Isabella Swan was called to her parent's office for a talk concerning her schooling. You see the 31st century is like none other- until the age of fourteen-fifteen no one let it be female or male were aloud outside their home propriety. Clothing were dresses and skirts for females unless riding then a small exception was aloud with black formal riding pants; males wore suits or black, greys, blues or brown pants/ shorts with a collared shirt.

The only transport that was aloud since the near the end of the world in 2012 were bikes, carriages and horses. Technology is all natural powered by the sun, earth, wind, water and solar energy- there is new technology like a cube. A cube holds all you want like a backpack but unlimited space and has a hologram and voice control. Each cube has a built in television with 300 channels, mobile phone that when used no one can hear what you say or that the person you are calling. There is also a computer on it.

Earth had changed for the better since 2012; you could say that humanity saw their mistake when they were nearly killed off. The world was the same as it was but now there are kingdoms. Each kingdom has a royal family that was first elected in 2014 and continued in the family- which we get to today. Isabella Swan is the Princess and heir to the throne of America the largest and most powerful kingdom in the world.

Princess Isabella grew up learning how to be a princess, how to look and act the part. At the age of five Isabella was given several different private lessons including: Etiquettes, horse riding, dancing, cooking, manners and language lessons. Isabella now at the age of fourteen could talk rapid French, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and German. Dancing, riding, cooking and manners came naturally to the Princess after years of practice as well as being appal to draw and paint well as she had taken lesson from the age of twelve.

"Ah Isabella darling, good you're here; there is someone I want you to meet." Queen Renee said breaking the girl's thoughts; Isabella looked towards where her mother gestured, a boy- no man a few years older than her stood like stone. He was inhumanly beautiful with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. "This is Edward Mason; Edward just finished his schooling for guardianship and is perfect for the job we need. Mr Mason finished two years ahead of his classmates." King Charlie continued to inform Isabella that Edward Mason would be going under cover as her classmate to guard her when she went to school in disguise herself.

Isabella curtsied to her parents when they dismissed her; Isabella did not have a good relationship with her parents as they were too busy doing legal stuff. Edward followed her out the room and witnessed Isabella grinning wildly then letting out a whoop and running laughing down the hall to her rooms with a golden retriever running after her. Stopping a laugh Edward jogged after the princess to her room. The retriever grew up with Isabella and was a loyal friend; he went through the years with Isabella and knew everything as she would tell him everything and anything. Isabella had called him Buddy.

Buddy was a fierce and loyal dog that loved Isabella with all his loving heart. He followed her everywhere and anywhere she goes. Isabella got to her room to see several suitcases on her bed with ten blue and white uniformed dresses, seven white collared shirts with seven black skirts; as well as nine black riding pants, multiple of coloured t-shirts, three different pairs of riding boots, varied coloured high heels, six formal wear dresses, several everyday dresses, black tie outfits and hats packed.

In an overnight bag Isabella could locate her jewellery- a mix between bracelets, anklets, necklaces, earrings and rings all packed in gloved boxes. There was a slightly smaller overnight bag with her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, hair ties, headbands, hair products and perfume. In a backpack Isabella located several notebooks, pens, pencils, her art book, paints, language books and school books. Isabella let out a huff and closed up all her suitcases and overnight bags.

Pulling out her cube she placed all her stuff in it then went into her cupboard grabbing another overnight bag; in the cupboard Isabella packed Buddy's white with gold rimmed water bowl and food dish plus several packages/ cans of food, doggie brush, two collars, a white with gold threat lead, condition and shampoo and several toys.

Place the bag into her cube Isabella almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Edward Mason standing like a Greek god outside her cupboard. Placing a hand over her heart Isabella told Edward Mason that he had scared her; when he had apologised stating that it was not his attention Isabella stated, "Now Mr Mason I do not know what my parents have told you to do besides keep me from harm- but know this I do not want everything I do going back to my parents in a weekly report. Is that understood?"

Edward Mason seemed startled for a bit but bowed none the less with the corners of his mouth turned up saying that he indeed understood. Isabella smiled at her new guardian and walked over to her dresser sitting down she looked over her shoulder to the man and smiled saying, "Good because I like you Mason and I wouldn't want to try and sneak anyway to do something my parents wouldn't approve of- now would I?" With this Isabella sent a wink to the stunned guard leaving him no chance to reply as she walked out of the room blushing towards the stable.

At the stable Isabella packed several lead ropes, a black and white harness plus reins, a with gold trimming saddle, black saddle mat, horse combs and brushes, hoof pick/brush and several bottles of shampoo and more tack equipment. Placing the saddlebag into her cube Isabella went into the back of the stable to visit her horse- a smart, kind, speedy as wind and gorgeous yellow-white coated Arab called Pasha. Pasha come into Isabella's life several years ago when she out grew her pony Sky.

With a sign Isabella patted Pasha and feed her a carrot; several minutes passed when a stable hand come knocking. The stable hand took Pasha and connected her to a carriage for the princess to ride in. Isabella looked at her home one last time before getting into the carriage leaving to go to boarding school; turning to her silent guardian Isabella said cheeky, "Well Mr Mason looks like you just missed your last chance to get away. I hope you're ready for an entertaining year sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guardian Love by Staza-May**_

_**Chapter Two (Princess Isabella's viewpoint)**_

_**AN: Thank you to everyone that has added Guardian to their favourites as this gives me hope that I can write good stories. As well I saw that during Chapter One that I spelled Edward's last name wrong with which I am sorry for. Anyway read and enjoy! R&R please.**_

The ride to the boarding school was silent between Mr Masen and myself; Buddy was asleep next to me with his head on my lap. Two hours of silence and we arrived at my home or the next ten months; Mr Masen got out of the carriage first then helped me out. I looked around my new home seeing no one around as we arrived a day before everyone else. To the left of the school was a forest with multiple trails with rugged mountains that shot straight up into a silver mist. On the right there were grassy fields, with a long wooden stable with a barn beside it, an archery court, several sport courts, and two fields set up with horse jumps.

The school it's self was four buildings; one held the office, housing for teachers and staff, homework centre, and the dining hall. The building to the right closest to the fields and stable was the housing for students- it was spilt into two different housing units with several dormitories with several rooms in each. On the left to the main building there were the classrooms, a library, hall, study hall, and gymnasium. The last building closest to the forest held a swimming pool, indoor courts for sports, chapel, music rooms, art rooms, and a theatre.

Going into the main building Mr Masen and I were greeted by the headmaster of the school and my new dorm parents Mrs and Mr Cullen. We were given a tour of the school and were told the rules; the headmaster and Mrs & Mr Cullen knew who I was so they placed Mr Masen and me in rooms near each other. Soon we were shown our rooms were we unpacked our stuff; I saw that I was to share the room with three other girls. My room held four double beds with several white sheets folded on the end with two pillows, a blanket and plain white bed curtains. Each bed had two bedside tables and on the opposite wall there were four desks; in a connecting door was a large cupboard with four sections.

With a sign I logged onto my internet on my cube and bought a white with gold trimmings and flower pattern blanket cover, pillow covers and matching shower curtains and floor mats. Once paid for the items pipped on my cube; smiling I collected the items out of the cube and placed them were they belonged. The bathroom had four separate showers, a cut of area with a toilet, and a large sink with a mirror all white. With a sign I made the bed closest to the bathroom and cupboard, fixed the shower up with my stuff that was furthest from the door and hanged my clothes in the closest section. I had just finished putting my books, jewellery and art stuff in my desk's draws when Mr Masen came in.

Mr Masen was carrying several cameras and alarm systems; he put one of each on the top of my bed post hidden, one in my mirror on my desk and one at the door facing the window. After explaining that the cameras around the school were also connected to his cube and that security all over the school would not let no one in the school area, Mr Masen left me be. With a snort at the quick visit I left to go to the stables were I visited Pasha; Pasha was placed in the first stall in the stable. There were 300 stalls and each had a small cupboard for gear. After greeting Pasha I placed her gear in the cupboard and topped up her feed; hearing a neigh I went exploring. The stall next Pasha's held a black stallion- he was beautiful with a shiny black coat and tiny star on his forehead.

"His name is Colin; king of speed he is and kind as a foal." Stated a voice behind me; I spun startled and gave a short laugh when the voice turned out to be Edward Masen; with a smiled Mr Masen leaned around me and opened the stall for me to go in. "Don't worry Princess, Colin can be as gentle as you dog Buddy or horse Pasha." Mr Masen sent me a smirk as he walked into the stall; my jaw nearly dropped at the sight- one word SEXY. A forced cough broke my stare and I flushed to see Mr Masen giving me a crooked smile with a tilted eyebrow. I ducked my head to hide my blush to hear him chuckle; lifting my head high I gave him a leave stare that said, "So what I was checking you out; got a problem with that?"

Before Mr Masen could reply to my look Colin knocked Mr Masen forward. Letting out a laugh I walked around Mr Masen and gave my hand to inspection to Colin; Colin nudged my hand- giving me the go to pat him. An hour later Mrs Cullen found us and informed us that dinner was served in the dining hall; giving Colin then Pasha a last pat I followed Mrs Cullen- Esme as she had told me to call her, to the dining hall. After a dinner of roast beef and streamed vegetables I went off to bed with Buddy on the end of it.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

In the morning I was awoken by a loud knock on the door; with a yawn I opened the door to see Mr Masen grinning at my angry glare. With another yawn stretched and asked what he wanted; after a minute I looked at Mr Masen to see him staring at me. Letting out a laugh I smirked raising my eyebrow as he did the day before; I then had the satisfyingly to see him blush and clear his throat. "My apologies Princess," he bowed to me then turned around, I stopped a giggle and replied, "It's Isabella, Mr Masen and no need after all I did the same yesterday." Closing door before he could reply I blushed at admitting to checking him out. With a strangled laugh I had a shower then changed into black riding pants, a purple and white checked collar shirt and white boots; grabbing a white cowgirl hat I put it on after fixing my hair in a simple pony tail.

I walked down the hall and was shortly joined by Mr Masen; I noticed that he was wearing a complete cowboy outfit that made me go yummy yummy- silently of course. I walked to the stables after a quick breakfast and wished Pasha a good morning as I brushed her then saddled her up; leading Pasha out of the stable I jumped up and went to the jumping field where I first warmed Pasha up by walking then trotting around the arena. A couple of laps I slowed to a walk then lined Pasha up for the jumps; an hour of jumping I began to cool down Pasha then walked back to the stable.

In the stable I washed Pasha down, brushed her then fed her before going back to my room to change into a simple green dress with black swirls after a quick shower. I was just putting on some simple matching green high heels when the door opened to admit a very beautiful person, petite, 4'10", thin in the extreme, with small, pixie-like features. She is had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black. The pixie saw me and started jumping up and down excited saying, "Hi! You must be Isabella! My names Marie Alice Brandon but I like to be called Alice. We are going to be the best of friends I just know it."

Giving a little laugh I smiled at the energetic girl in front of me looking hopeful and replied that I would love to be best of friends. I was startled when the door opened yet again to show a timid girl with light brown hair with streaks of honey and "always-gentle" brown eyes; who at first thought looked kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. I introduce myself to the new girl who turned out to be Angela Weber. I helped the two girls pack away their stuff while we got to know each other; as it turned out Alice was an orphan since she was a baby and was raised by family friends. Angela's father was a Lutheran minister and she had two younger brothers; twins by the names of Joshua and Isaac Weber.

An hour after my roommates' arrival a 5'9" tall and statuesque girl, with an elegant figure similar to a model's came into the room. She has long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits her violet/blue eyes. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. (**AN: Bella's first thought of Rose in Twilight.)** The beauty gave us all cold stares before we could even get out a hello.

"My name is Rosalie Hale and who are you three?" The cold girl said rather snobby; looking at my new friends I introduced us in my 'princess' voice. Blondie narrowed her eyes at me but did not reply just started to unpack her stuff. I turned to my friends to roll my eyes and ask them if they wanted to have a tour of the grounds; when they all said yes, I turned to Rosalie and asked if she wanted to come along but she refused.

With another eye roll I took Alice and Angela on a tour of the grounds and a couple of times I saw Mr Masen out of the corner of my eye. At lunch we sat together in the dining hall and got to know each other better. I looked at my new found friends and smiled happy that I could be lucky to have friends already and I felt that they will always be my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guardian Love by Staza-May**_

_**Chapter Three (Princess Isabella's viewpoint)**_

_**AN: A thanks out to fire enturnal for your review.**_

Later in the afternoon Alice and Angela talked me into going to the music room to play for them; walking in I saw three other people in there. The first being a good-looking guy who had blond hair, pale blue eyes and had a baby face; the second person there was a girl with long, corn silk, blonde hair, green, fishy eyes with pale eyebrows, and around 5'6" tall. The last was a girl around 5'1" tall, has very curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Upon entering the room all three looked towards us and I immediately knew that both girls would be fakes but alright friends if nothing goes wrong with this meeting of sorts. The boy unfortunately to me took an immediate liking towards me; he came up to me with this huge smile and slings his arm around my shoulders brushing aside my friends. With a frown I noticed the brown haired girl scorn towards the guys arm; with a sign I shifted his arm off me as he introduced himself as Mike Newton.

With a shake of my head I introduced myself and my friends hinting that he was being rude to them. Turning to the blond and brunette I ask them who they were; the brunette introduced herself as Jessica Stanley and the blond as Lauran Mallory. A few tense moments later I stepped around Newton and went towards a guitar; Newton guy followed me like a puppy dog. With a shake of my head I sat down and mentioned for my friends to do so as well; with a sign I began to play Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

**There I was again tonight **

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles **

**Same old tired, lonely place **

**Walls of insincerity **

**Shifting eyes and vacancy **

**Vanished when I saw your face **

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you **

By now I could see my friends with awed expressions on their faces as I sang the song and played it as well. With a smirk I noticed Jessica and Lauran do a double take back; continuing I closed my eyes.

**Your eyes whispered have we met **

**Across the room your silhouette **

**Starts to make its way to me **

**The playful conversation starts **

**Counter all your quick remarks **

**Like passing notes in secrecy **

**And it was enchanting to meet you **

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you **

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go **

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home **

**I'll stand forever wondering if you know **

**I was enchanted to meet you **

**The lingering question kept me up **

**2 AM, who do you love **

**I wondered 'til I'm wide awake **

**And now I'm pacing back and forth **

**Wishing you were at my door **

**I'd open up and you would say, 'Hey' **

**It was enchanting to meet you **

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you **

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go **

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home **

**I'll stand forever wondering if you know **

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go **

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone **

**I'll stand forever wondering if you know **

**I was enchanted to meet you **

**This is me praying that **

**This was the very first page **

**Not where the story line ends **

**My thoughts will echo your name **

**Until I see you again **

**These are the words I held back **

**As I was leaving to say **

**I was enchanted to meet you **

**Please don't be in love with someone else **

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you **

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go **

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home **

**I'll stand forever wondering if you know **

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go **

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone **

**I'll stand forever wondering if you know **

**I was enchanted to meet you **

**Please don't be in love with someone else **

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you **

When I finished I sat there for a minute then opened my eyes to see Mr Masen and several others watching me in awe. I blushed as I looked at Mr Masen then away to my friends who were grinning madly; I gave them a look and Alice exclaimed to my embarrassment, "Who is it? Who is it?" I frowned as she hopped up and down on her toes then turned to Angela and asked her to explain what she was talking about. Angela gave a small giggle and replied with a smug (I know weird for her) smile, "She wants to know to whom you are wonder-struck to- whom you were enchanted to meet."

I shook my head and let out a laugh; placing the guitar away I told them that it was just a song and not to get any ideas. I looked at Mr Masen who now had a straight face on and pleasantly said hello then looked at the others as if to ask who there were. Mr Masen introduced us to Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock and Ben Cheney- who were his roommates. Emmett was very tall, very burly, very intimidating and very handsome with dimples and slightly curly dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look with his blue eyes.

Jasper Whitlock was around 6'3" and had golden honey blond hair. He was muscular, but lean with beautiful brown eyes which were trained onto Alice, who was staring back with a silly grin on her face. Covering my grin with my hand I looked at Ben Cheney; he was around 5'7" with black hair, golden brown skin and dark brown eyes which were levelled onto Angela- who was blushing. I was set to laugh when I was caught in a bear hug from Emmett; I squeaked then laughed hugging him back. Emmett's voice boomed out, "Hey Bells, I can call you that right? Never had a sister before; want to be my sister? Don't worry about me I've just got a good feeling about you."

I let out another laugh when Emmett let me down from his hug and replied that it sounded alright with a grin; I soon introduced my friends to the guys. A few minutes later everyone was telling me how wonderful I was on the guitar and how great of a singer I was. I looked at Mr Masen and blushed to see him looking at me as well; looking away I noticed Newton switching between glaring at Masen and staring at me. Letting out a huff I asked Masen, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Angela and Alice is they wanted to go for a walk before diner was called.

The six of them agreed so we went out for a walk to look around the school talking about what we had learnt at home. I grinned when I leant that my friends and I were taught most of the same stuff; I was looking forward to the year with my new friends. When the dinner bell went we all sat together; I rolled my eyes when I saw that Ben and Angela, and Alice and Jasper were paired together at the table.

I snicked at my friends and turned back towards my dinner; after we all walked together to our rooms laughing as Emmett told us all about his different pranks he pulled.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The next morning I was awoken by the alarm that I set up; yawning I got out of bed and went to have a shower. Out of the shower I went into the cupboard and dressed in a mild-glamour uniform dress with simple black high heels. I was just curling my hair and adding them into a ponytail when there was a knock on the door. Seeing all my roommates were currently in the shower or in states of undress I opened the door to a fraction to see Esme at the door. Greeting me a good morning Esme gave me four timetables before continuing to the next room.

Closing the door I yawned again and placed each time table at their owners' desk; my timetable was at the bottom of the four, there were six lessons a day but each lasted an hour except last which lasted 2.5 hours; it read as followed:

_**WEEKA-**_

**MON:**** English, History, Politics, Commerce, Health, HTR.  
****TUE:**** History, English, Pe, Politics, Commerce, Archery.**

**WED:**** Commerce, Pe, Free, History, Politics, Drama.**

**THR:**** Politics, Commerce, Health, English, Free, Child Care.**

**FRI:**** Health, English, History, Politics, Free, HTR.**

_**WEEKB-**_

**MON:**** History, Politics, Health, Commerce, English, Drama.**

**TUE:**** Commerce, History, Pe, English, Politics, HTR.**

**WED:**** Health, Politics, English, History, Commerce, and Archery.**

**THR:**** Free, English, Commerce, Pe, History, and Child Care.**

**FRI:**** English, Free, History, Politics, Commerce, Drama.**

With a smile I read my timetable and then packed my English, History, Commerce, Health and Politics books into my cube as well as several pens and a change of clothes for horse trail riding. On cue my roommates grabbed their time tables and confirmed my belief that the year was going to be great- we were all in the same classes. Alice jumped up and down with excitement as Angela looked on laughing; with a soft smile I turned to Rosalie and asked if she would like to join us to breakfast.

To my pleasure Rosalie replied that she would love to have breakfast with us; in my mind I was jumping up and down happily but outside I was just smiling. At breakfast the guys meet up with us and we compared our timetables to find out that we were all in the same classes except Ben, Angela, Emmett and Rosalie had art class instead of drama. Soon enough the warning bell rang sending us all to the building classed as "school building" (not very inventive but hey that's what it is.). Talking happily we got to our English room and sat together waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Mr Mason as his nameplate identified him as was a tall, balding man; Mr Mason gave out course outline to everyone as he marked the role- we had about 23 people in this class. Throughout the year the class will be doing: Composition and Literature, The Classical Tradition, Poetry Writing Workshop, Fiction and Non-fiction Writing. The class quickly passed with Mr Mason checking what each student knew and what they needed to help with throughout the course set.

With the bell going off we all collected our stuff back into our cubes and walked down the hall towards our history class. Mrs Goff our history teacher had long black hair down to her waist with light blue eyes; she was kind as far as I could tell in the first lesson. After giving out the year outline to everyone and calling the roll; Mrs Goff sat on her desk in front of us and started a discussion with the whole class on different facts we knew about War- mostly about the Vietnam War era (WW2).

To quickly the bell went for break making a many groan out loud; with a laugh Mrs Goff gave us all instructions to write up as much as we could remember of the discussion to bring the next day. Most of the class were still talking about the lesson as they went off to different areas of the school for the next ½ hour; laughing my friends and I went to the library to 1. Write up the discussion and 2. Hang out close to the classrooms. Writing up the discussion was easier than I thought it would with Edward's perfect memory.

Too soon the bell went for third sending us all to Politics class who was taught by Mr Jefferson- tall man with blonde hair and green eyes and very lazed about in the first lesson. Like the lesson before Mr J (for short) got us all into a discussion about the different political opinions in the world that we knew of; the difference being that Mr J had written it all up as we went in a mind map on the board. Commerce after Politics was boring as the teacher Mr Banner was 20minutes late and then wasted 10mins talking about how mathematics is linked with the class. With the last half of the lesson Mr Banner got us to talk about the different stuff that we already knew.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom when the bell went for lunch; my friends and I went to dining hall and grabbed some sandwiches, fruit and drinks then going to the tables outside of the paddocks. We all eat our lunches and talked about the classes so far and who was our favourite e.g. Too soon the bell for firth came and we had to go to class. Health went just as quickly with Mr Varner a short bald man who was boring at first look; he gave us work to copy out of a textbook and sat at his desk drinking coffee.

With a grin my friends and I laughed and joked towards the stables were we changed- there are change rooms to the side, and then waited for the teacher at the tables. Within minutes a tall women came walking towards our group; as she got closer I noticed that she had long honey brown hair and brown eyes. The first 20minutes of the last was spent with Ms Clapp making sure that everyone could saddle their horse correctly and knew how to set everything up. Soon Ms Clapp made sure everyone knew the basics; after we were only allowed in the paddocks at first for safety.

At the end of the lesson Ms Clapp told the class that we would be doing different exercises for the nest class. Twenty minutes until the end of the class everyone unsaddled the horses then brushed down the horses before changing. The hours before dinner was spent hanging with my friends and getting to know each other more. Dinner came and went then it was time for bed after a quick call to my parents.

In all the first day was the best even if some classes were boring. I hope the rest of the year is the same.

**AN: There we go, I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait but writer's block came. Please review and if anyone has any ideas with how to get Isabella and Edward together please tell me. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guardian Love by Staza-May**_

_**Chapter Four (Princess Isabella's viewpoint)**_

**AN: Thank you bellaandeddie1 for the advice I hope I cover it better this chapter. Enjoy.**

The week went quickly for me as classes went by our Archery teacher was Ms Clapp- the one and only trail riding teacher; Archery for the first lesson was boring with the teacher only allowing us to hold the equipment and sting it up. Child care class was taught by a Miss whose sister taught my drama class- Mrs . Whenever I had free periods my friends and I spent them at the tables near the paddocks which had become our "spot" and either mucked about or finished off homework.

Friday afternoon my friends and I made plans for the weekend in my room. I was sitting on my bed with the girls while the guys were on the bed next to mine; we were currently arguing about either to go out for the weekend or to stay in. "How about we do both?" asked Angie; the guys faces were priceless- except Edward he was smirking with a twinkle in his eye trying to keep the laughter at bay. This made me laugh out loud at them; Alice was bouncing up and down on her heels repeatedly say "yes, yes, yes!"

Within minutes Ali had the whole weekend planned from breakfast tomorrow until Sunday night dinner. Shaking my head I got off my bed and walked over to my over energised friend and calmed her down by pushing her back onto the bed laughing. "Slow down Ali, whatever happened to go with the flow?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett let out a booming laugh that got everyone laughing. When everyone finished laughing I smiled looking at all my friends; I hoped I could kept them forever.

Too soon Esme came in and informed the guys that they had to leave and go back to their own rooms. This was met with groans and pleads of five minutes mores'; but the guys went out after saying goodbye. As soon as they left Alice was bouncing up and down again chatting happily about the next day. Rose and Angie were nodding to her and keeping up to her chat but I was lying on my bed- as the girls moved, with my hands behind my head thinking about Edward before falling asleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The next morning I was awoken up by Ali bobbing up and down on my bed telling me to get up. With a groan I rolled out of the bed and looked at the clock which read 7:01am; I gazed at the clock then turned to Ali and whined, "Why the hell are we up so early?" But of course this was Ali I was talking to and she just smiled sweetly and awoke the other girls. With a yawn or two I made my bed then grabbed a picturesque olive green dress with a white lining and blue outlines flowers.

After having a shower and dressing I sat at my desk to brush my hair; finished I applied lip gloss, eye shadow and then a light brush of silver glitter to my hair- I designed my hair into a French twist. Once finished I turned to my friends and laughed; Rose was at her desk giving Ali a tare that promised pain as Ali danced in circles in a stylish but simple auburn dress with matching shoes and with her hair in a half updo. Rose was wearing a princess worthy red dress with her let free in curls; Angie on the other hand had a summer yellow dress on and her hair in a French braid.

Once Ali saw that we were all ready she dragged us out the door still half asleep to the boys' room. Knocking on the door she called out, "Wakey, wakey boys time to get up; we are losing daylight." I gave a half of a snort then leaned my head back onto Rose's shoulder trying to get back to sleep. That was until Edward opened the door shirtless I stood back up and closed my mouth which I realised was gawking at his slender but muscular stomach. I cleared my throat and said to cover my embarrassment, "Alice has decided to wake us up at this ungodly hour therefore you guys have to as well. And you might want to hurry up before Ali explodes."

Edward let out a laugh looking towards Ali who was once again bouncing up and down; he turned back to me giving a grin and replied, "Give us twenty minutes." I looked skeptical but nodded all the same. Twenty minutes later the guys came out of the room yawning; I smirked at them, _we all better get used to this, _I thought, looking towards Ali. After a healthy breakfast we went to the stables after signing out of the school for the day; with a good-morning to Pasha I put on a white sidesaddle and reins after brushing her down.

Soon enough the eight of us were on our way to the closest town- which was about half an hours ride away. Riding sidesaddle came easy to me but it was uncomfortable and I preferred normal saddle so that I could gallop with the wind blowing my hair. Edward rode next to me on Colin wearing a nice fitting light brown collared shirt with dark brown riding pants and boots. Emmett was riding next to Rose wearing a white shirt and black pants with boots on a Palomino. Rose, Ali and Angie all had various chestnut Morgans while Ben and Jasper had American quarter horses.

Ben and Jasper were both wearing collared tops and black pants with boots- Jasper was also wearing a cowboy hat. Before long we got to the town Centre where a fair was on; Ali was nearly bounced off her horse with excitement making us all laugh. The guys got off their horses then proceeded to help us girls off; Edward helped me down. Edward stood next to Pasha and offered his hand, which I grabbed; he put his hand on my waist while I put my other hand on his shoulder. He pulled me down gently off Pasha and I caught my breath as I ended right up to him.

I got dizzy with the closeness to him gazing into his eyes slowly but surely losing myself; that is until Pasha nudged me with her head. With a blink of my eye Edward had let go of me stepping back; hiding a disappointed look I turned to Pasha to grab her reins. I blushed when I noticed Rose looking at us with narrowed eyes; I mouthed to her, "What?" Rose shook her head as Ali bounded over and mentioned for us to put our horses with some bald headed African-American; once our horses were safe we headed to the center of the fair.

Ali led us around the fair; bright colours grabbed my attention from the different stalls. The day was spent at different stalls with stuff like cubes, paintings, computers, toys, carpets, jewellery etc. Ali went crazy with the shopping in every clothing stall she saw; this resulted in us all being over loaded with bags before we placed them in our cubes. Much too soon for Alice's liking it was time to go back to the school for dinner; once at the school Edward once again helped me down.

Sadly this time Edward quickly dropped his hands from me as soon as I had stood on the ground. I pouted as I took Pasha's saddle and reins off then brushed her down. Lastly I fed her some oats and hay before joining the others to the dining hall. After a quick dinner Alice dragged us girls to our room to try on the clothes we bought. Alice bought ten dresses, Rose eight, Angie five and I bought six; besides clothes I bought several charms to add to a silver chain bracelet I had. Looking over the charms as I put them on I decided that the red heat with a black arrow though it was my favourite.

With a laugh Ali rushed us to bed saying that we were having an early morning the next day. With a shake of my head I changed for bed and went to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Everything was going perfectly good the next day until I meet James and his group- included Laurent and Victoria. James was quite muscular but average-looking. There was nothing remarkable about his face or body at all; he had light brown hair cropped short and burgundy eyes. Victoria had long, curly, brilliant orange hair brighter than I have ever seen like a flame; she had bright green eyes and ethereal beauty. Laurent on the other hand had olive skinned, and dark haired the opposite as his group members.

Here is what happened: James and group come sauntering into the swimming pool area as if there owned the place. I later learned that James was a type of "ruler" of the school; the three were bullies and lorded over the younger students (they were all 17 years old). Anyway Rose, Ali, Angie, and I were sitting by the edge of the pool chilling while the guys was swimming laps when there came in. James came in first followed by his "cronies" and walked right over to wear we were hanging out and sneered to us, "Get lost firsties this is our spot."

I let out a snort lying down with my arms behind my head replying too sweetly, "And who are you to tell us to move? I know you're not the princess- ops I mean prince of any kingdom." Opening my eyes I saw that James was fuming while many were looking towards us; probably asking themselves who was the firstie wearing a blue and white polka dotted bikini standing up to James. I heard my friends laugh as James' face become purple from the insult of being a girl; Rose- being Rose joined the fun and said ice queenly, "Now go away we were having a good time."

When James did not reply or move, I stood up and raised my eyebrows saying in a royal voice, "You may leave now sir; you are not getting this spot no matter who you are." It was here when Victoria stepped in telling us in a voice belonging to blond curls and pink bubblegum why we had to move. With a snort Rose walked next to me with her hands on hips and said, "Excuse me, but you've obviously mistaken us for someone who gives a damn." I gave out a laugh as Rose gave a dismissal wave to them and sat back down on her towel; someone- a guy gave a chuckle and yelled out, "Dismissed by a firstie."

I turned around to look at my friends ignoring the people behind me- a bad mistake that was. The minute I turned around I felt someone push into my back making me stumble; as we were sitting at the edge of the pool I fell in with a splash. Pain overwhelmed me as my left wrist hit the pool edge, with a gasp a got a mouth full of water choking me. I panicked and held my hand to my chest as I tried to get to the surface but I soon blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

When I came to I was in the hospital wing with my friends quietly talking; with a choked voice I asked what happened. Edward answered me first telling me quietly, "Victoria- the fire hair girl pushed you into the pool. I had just joined the group when I noticed that the situation was going downhill. When you didn't come back up, I got worried and jumped in to get you while Emmett stopped the three from leaving and Alice went to get Mrs Cullen."

"You have a broken wrist and will feel dizzy but apart from that you are fine. You'll have to stay overnight but you can go back to your friends tomorrow." Added a sweet old grey haired lady; I believe she was the nurse when she pulled out medical records out and asked me how I was feeling. Soon the nurse left after giving me pain medicine and checking my wrist; as soon as she had left Alice bounced on my bed and told me all the gossip- Victoria got off with just a months' worth of detention and she loss out-of-school privileges.

While Ali, Rose and Angie were talking I saw out the side of my eye Edward looking at me worryingly; I turned my head to his direction to ask what was wrong but he controlled his face into stone. I left it alone for the moment and turned back to my friends; who were currently telling me about the rage that Victoria went into. The nurse came in when Emmett became too loud and shooed away my friends sadly; but Edward snuck back in ten minutes later and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked worried about his answer; but Edward just smiled and whispered, "Nothing is wrong Princess…" He paused and screwed his brow before continuing, "I was worried for you when I saw you fall Isabella... In a week I've over stepped a guardian role and you could have died! You weren't breathing when I got you out of the pool and I was so worried that I was too late. I should have been there quicker. I should have-"

Before Edward could continue in his nervous chatter way- it's cute the way he went on and on, I stopped him by putting my fingers on his lips. He stared into my eyes and I lost myself; my eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips- twisted in a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the top of his forehead- partially obscured by the tangle of bronze hair... I held my breath as I dared to trace my fingers along his cheekbone; I saw Edward shallow as I cupped his cheek.

Edward leaned closer to me as the air electrified making me shiver with want; his eyes searched mine and seemed pleased with the results as he leaned closer to me and closer…

**AN: Sorry I had to leave it at that. :D Please R any advice or help is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it; Steve- my friend did and I hope he was telling the truth. Please even if the story is not good review and tell me how to make it better.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guardian Love by Staza-May**_

_**Chapter Five (Guardian Masen's viewpoint) **_

_**AN: **__**My biggest apologises to everyone for the wait. Add together the mixture of writers block and three assignments and you get a late chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. R&R. **_

My alarm alerted me to movement in Isabella's room waking me from my slumber; with a yawn I opened the camera on my cube to check. I saw that it was just the girls getting ready so I myself went and had a shower after some warming up exercises. I first did 50 push ups then 40 sit ups before going to shower; I had just dried my hair and dressed in some pants with a strap on my leg with two hidden knifes when there was a knock on the door.

Alice called out, "Wakey, wakey boys time to get up; we are losing daylight." I heard a snort and I smirked as I opened the door to see Isabella's shocked face as she got a look at me. Her yaw dropped until she cleared her throat and said to cover her embarrassment, "Alice has decided to wake us up at this ungodly hour therefore you guys have to as well. And you might want to hurry up before Ali explodes." I let out a laugh at her cover up and at Alice's excitement before I told them to give us 20minutes.

Sure another after waking up the guys, shoving them in the shower with the threat that Alice will have their heads for making her wait- we were done in 20minutes. Slipping on a shirt and grabbing a coat that hid a mid-length silver sword, I opened the door to see Isabella yawning with her head on Rosalie's shoulder. With a chuckle I followed the girls to the dining room where Alice rushed us all to the stables after we ate a quick breakfast. Though out the ride to the town I was on the lookout for any dangers; the ride went swiftly and safely.

When we got to the town I helped Isabella down; I helped her down with one hand on her waist another in her hand. One of her hands was on my shoulder; she slid down from Pasha with inches away from me. I was enchanted looking into her eyes, my breath caught as did hers. I noticed how nice she looked in an olive green dress and her hair up leaving her neck bare; pale skinned neck just tempting me... Before I did something stupid Pasha nudged Isabella breaking the stare. Silently I thanked and cursed Pasha for interrupting the moment but I was more on thanking her later on the day when I looked back on the moment.

Though out the day I was on guard watching and waiting for anything that would do harm to Isabella- I mean the princess. This was the first day out with me being her guardian and was classed as the first test. The market place was the size of four-six football fields with nearly an hundred stalls; each stall was different in their own way. There were a couple of pickpockets but there didn't come near our group; most likely looking at Emmitt and thinking we weren't worth the trouble.

Of course Alice thought that the biggest affair during the day was when Isabella went to buy a hot pink and sea green checked jacket. The affair cause Alice to go into a mini attack where she screamed before pulling the jacket away from Isabella between her fingers like it was a disease and putting it back onto the table. Emmitt, Ben and I were laughing it up leaning into each other as it got too much as Alice gave Isabella lecture on the do's and don'ts of the fashion world. It cracked us all up when after Alice had finished Isabella just grinned and replied in an over sweet voice, "I wasn't really going to buy it Ali."

Other than that "affair" the day went with no problems- from mine or the girl's point of view; the girls all bought a couple of bags of shopping each by the end of the day. The first weekend was going fine until Sunday afternoon; the whole group was "hanging" out at the pools. Since I had not had any serious exercise for a week I started doing laps keeping an eye on the princess.

James and his two friends aka the "bullies" of the school come into the pooling area making their way to where the girls were sitting. With a sign I swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out smelling a fight coming on. I could hear the whole conversation and it did not look good; shaking my head I walked over to the girls just in time to see the fire haired girl Victoria push the Princess when her back was turned. I clenched my fists and ran over to the edge of the pool where Isabella had fallen in. I was starting to worry when she didn't come back up so I dived in after her.

At the bottom of the pool laid my sweet Isabella; my heart clenched uncomfortably as I grabbed her in my arms. Her head against my right shoulder, my right arm cradled her body against mine as I pushed off the ground and swum to the surface using my left arm and legs. Breaking the surface of the water I swam to the edge of the pool and laid Isabella gently down. After pulling myself out I checked her pulse to see she was not breathing; so I started the rescue breathing. I tilted Isabella's head and lifted her head, gently pinching her nose shut with my thumb and index finger, placing my month over hers I made a seal and breathed gently. Pausing between breaths to let the air flow out; her chest did not rise so I did it again.

Slightly panicking I checked her pulse again then checked her breathing. With a quick decision I started to perform CPR; I found the notch at the tip of her breastbone, where the lower ribs meet the sternum. I placed my middle finger on the notch and place my index down next to it. Next I placed the heel of my left hand on Isabella's sternum next to my index finger then interlacing my fingers I straightened my arms and locked my elbows. I counted aloud as I did compressions, maintaining a smooth steady rhythm. I did a cycle of fifteen chest compressions and two slow breaths. After two and an half cycles Isabella coughed up a lot of water.

I breathed easy as she started to breath by herself; I gathered Isabella in my arms gently and turned to her friends to see that the girls had gathered and packed up their stuff and the guys had stopped the bullies from leaving and noticed that Alice was gone- probably to get adults. I took a deep breath to control myself from hitting a woman and started to carry Isabella towards sick bay where she will have to rest. Half way between the walk I met up with a frantic Mrs Cullen and fuming Mr Cullen; when they saw me with Isabella, Mrs Cullen walked with me to sick bay while Mr Cullen went towards the pool to get Victoria, James and Laurent.

Shortly after the group came into the room waiting for Isabella to wake up; she shortly did and after a quick check up by a sweet nurse Isabella was "attacked" by Alice. I mostly ignored the chatter coming from Alice as I looked at Isabella with concern- she could have died today and from assassins or rogues but from a petty teenage girl. I failed in my job to protect the princess and it was because of a teenage girl! Isabella turned towards me and I controlled my expression before she could read into it- that was another problem, we had crossed some lines this week and it has to charge before Isabella got hurt from it.

I looked at Emmitt with raised eyes as he entertained the girls with hilarious stories; of course the nurse came back and asked us to leave so that Isabella could rest. With a mental eye roll I left with the group and pretended I needed to go to the library for something; Jasper wanted to come with me but thankfully Alice changed his mind. I sat in a notch just by the sick bay hidden from view and logged onto my cube into the security system.

Soon the nurse left into her office allowing me to go back- half for reasons that cross the line. As soon as I walked in Isabella looked at me with concerned eyes and watched me as I walked slowly towards her bed. I sat on the edge and turned towards her, after a few minutes quiet, "What's wrong Edward?" She asked me worried about my answer; but I just smiled and whispered, "Nothing is wrong Princess…"

I paused and screwed his brow wondering if I should continue; I did quietly, "I was worried for you when I saw you fall Isabella... In a week I've over stepped a guardian role and you could have died! You weren't breathing when I got you out of the pool and I was so worried that I was too late. I should have been there quicker. I should have-" To my surprise Isabella put her smooth fragrant fingers over my lips to stop me from talking.

Swallowing nervously I stared into Isabella's eyes- her striking unique chocolate brown eyes as she traced my features with her eyes- as I was doing her. She has a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead; her eyes were large and widely spaced with a thin nose and prominent cheekbones and her lips, her beautiful kissable full lips. My lips curled up into a soft smile as she held her breath daring to trace her fingers along my cheekbone then cupping my cheek making me swallow again.

I could not help myself as I leaned closer to her as the air electrified making Isabella shiver. I searched her eyes to make sure she knew what we were going to do and I was pleased to see she wanted this as much as me. Leaning closer and closer until I could feel her soft sweet-smelling breath on my face; I placed my hand on her cheek softly tracing her lips with my thumb before closing the distance and kissing her.

The first kiss lasted two seconds before I pulled away; I gave three more soft sweet kisses before sliding my hand into her hair holding her close. Isabella didn't let me get away with another short kiss and slipped her hand into my hair catching it into fist full, tugging me closer. I gave into her and kissed her hard while slipping my hand down and around her back. Giving a whimper as I broke the kiss Isabella closed her eyes and gasped for breath.

Blinking a couple of times I gasped at what has occurred; I just kissed my charge, the princess none the less. I am in big shit as hell if anyone finds out but right now I am holding the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms and she is looking at me shyly blushing and biting her lip. "Dear god girl, you're going to be the death of me." I whispered breathlessly as I trudged her lip out of her teeth with my thumb gently. With a sign I leaned back just looking at Isabella trying to get my thoughts back as my actions I caught up with me.

Silence…

Uncomfortable Silence….

Very Uncomfortable Silence…..

Isabella coughed and spoke in such a soft and quiet begging voice that I almost missed her words, "Please tell me you don't regret this… Please don't tell me that it's wrong and that we can't do it again because I know that, all of it, but I… I want to do it again Edward and if that is wrong then it would not have been so heavenly."

God help me, she was breathtaking! With her doe like eyes, flushed checks, mused hair and pouting dark lips just begging me for my attention. I gulped and turned my thoughts back to rational thinking; with a deep breath I looked at Isabella and said, "Isabella… we crossed a line and I should regret that, I should be telling you that it is wrong and that we can't do it again and I should request a switch. But I can't do that because I don't regret it, it felt right, I want to do it again and I don't want to switch."

The answering smile Isabella gave me was radiate; I don't know what was wrong with me. This girl, I have only known her for a week and already she has got me to cross rules that I have grown up with. I closed my eyes and just listened to Isabella's breaths, in and out. "We can keep this- whatever this is, quiet…"

Her voice broke at the end, most likely wondering about this whole situation, as I am. I put my hand over her cheek and hesitantly leaned into her breathily telling her not to worry, that was my job. Isabella leaned into my hand and shyly closed the distances between our lips. It was short yet sweet; when we pulled apart I noticed that Isabella was shivering. With a disapproving look I got her under the blankets and sat on the chair next to the bed so she could lie down and talk.

Taking a breath I leaned forward in my chair and started the conversation that will either be very painful or the opposite. "Isabella, the decision of what happens now is up to you. I want to date you- and I know if that does happen it will have to be in secret. I don't know why but I don't care even if it means revocation of my guardianship. I have known you a week but yet I am willing to do anything for you… if you let me. So Isabella will you allow me the pleasure of dating you?"

My breath caught when Isabella fling herself at me with an ear to ear grin on her face. Isabella whispered yes several times puncturing each yes with a kiss; I grinned and gave her a proper kiss. My left arm was around her back holding her to me and my right hand was holding her neck as she combed my hair with her fingers. A minute of kissing we broke away and I smirked when Isabella whimpered in protest when I placed her back into her bed while reminding her that she nearly drowned earlier that day and should take it easy.

A few silent minutes later Isabella started to ask me about myself, in deeper than what I had told her. I told her about my childhood where I grew up in a military unit with my foster father, where he trained me to the fullest he could. When I entered GTC (Guardian Training Coup.) at the age of ten and finished ahead of my year mates because of my aptitude for learning quickly, photographic memory and being trained beforehand. My foster father had been proud when he got the news even if he could not know my assignment.

Because of my aptitudes and being favored by the teachers, I had no friends during the training and therefore Colin was my only companion. I finished telling Isabella about my early graduation- three months after my 15th birthday when Jane (the nurse) came in. Thankfully when Jane came in she did not catch what we were talking about; Jane asked me what I was doing back and I told her that I was just worried about my friend.

Jane told me to go and not come back until the morning unfortunately. Standing up from my seat on the bed I gave Isabella a small smile before leaving. I walked slowly back to my dorm room thinking about the night; with a shake of my head I set alarms to wake me up if someone entered the sickbay. But I got no restful sleep that night with replays whirling in my head and cluttered thoughts until I drifted off to a light sleep filled with Isabella.

**AN: hurray they kissed I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review any questions, advice or anything at all…  
Anny2010: Thank you for the review and I cannot spoil the story but just a hint I am a big fan of romance movies/books and hope that can be put into my own stories. **


	6. Sorry

Sorry to all that have been reading Guardian Love but I am discontinuing it. If you wish to adopt them PM me and all.


End file.
